


Unsurprisingly new problems

by insertfandomname



Series: The Deputy and the Wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek-centric, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomname/pseuds/insertfandomname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish is something supernatural. And from the number displayed after his name something powerful. Derek should probably be more surprised. Who's he kidding? Of course Parrish turns out to be... something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Going through the second part of the list Lydia decrypted Derek sees some familiar names. Families that lived in the area for years. Others must be new or managed to keep their specialty a secret. It's the last name on the list that makes him frown.

Parrish is something supernatural. And from the number displayed after his name something powerful. Derek should probably be more surprised. Who's he kidding? Of course Parrish turns out to be... something. He took everything strange that was happening way too calmly. Even Derek being turned into a child and back wasn't really questioned. Not that Derek is actually able to give an explanation.

While the dead pool is going on he can't expect any help with his problem. Especially since Scott and the others think that there is nothing going on anymore. For them it was over once he turned back and Kate disappeared into the night.

Now that Scott has his own problems Derek isn't going to bother him with his own. The little angry one is a handful. He kinda reminds Derek of Jackson. Before he started drinking tea that somehow makes him nicer and talking with a British accent. That's at least what his alpha, Amy writes Derek. Lately she even stopped threatening to send Jackson back if he didn't stop calling football soccer.

Parrish was actually nice to him. That should have been enough to make him suspicious. Nobody is ever nice to him without having an ulterior motive.

What might he possibly want from him? Secret information to destroy his already miserable life? Help with a plan that involves betraying Derek for the greater good? Or his aide in a personal vendetta? At least the last time that happened it was fun. Until it wasn't.

He's just going to attribute the headache to this new development. Every time he crosses something off his to-do list two new problems have to be added. Finding a solution to his diminishing powers is going to be priority number one soon. The new headaches are bad enough. He can't imagine what it's actually going to be like getting sick. He has no plans finding out. Although it would mean that he could be taken off the dead pool if he were a mere human.

**At Deaton's! Come help!**

He waits a minute for more details which are not coming. Obviously. Sighing he grabs his car keys. So much for getting his much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now this series is still (kinda) canon, but that will obviously change. At least once Derek/Braeden (and possibly Parrish/Lydia) happens on the show.
> 
> Ideas/Wishes how I should continue? Staying close to the show? Or take a completely different direction? If so I'll take suggestions for what Jordan is and who's the benefactor. Cause right now I have no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter is up to something. Well, he's always up to something. But there was something definitely wrong at Deaton's. Besides the teenage werewolf that was attacked by two teenage assassins on school grounds.

The fact that there are kids murdering the supernatural people is somehow more disturbing than the mouthless killer... Maybe equally disturbing.

He just wanted to stay at home tonight. The kids were busy at the game and the talk with Chris didn't take long. Obviously they still don't feel comfortable around each other. Chris still harbors his lifelong hunter prejudice no matter what he states otherwise. And Derek's not sure if he can trust him – not that he has a lot of alternatives. Kate is still his sister. He would be surprised if Chris hands her over once they find her.

His plans for the night didn't involve getting dragged into helping some kid he never met before and nearly admitting to losing his powers along the way. _Nearly_ because nobody said it out loud. Peter at least suspects it for a while and Deaton's threw him a knowing look after seeing the marks on his arm not fading. If Stiles figures out what's going on everybody will know sooner than he intended them to.

He can imagine Scott's pitying glances when he thinks Derek doesn't see him. And Stiles hurtful comments. Intentional or not he's not really sympathetic and his jokes hit too close.

None of them knows what it feels like getting weaker by the hour. His wolf is slowly dying and he has no idea how to stop it. How is he supposed to be human when he only knows life as a werewolf?

In a spur of the moment he decides to take a walk in the forest. Sleep is overrated anyway. It's just a matter of time until everything that was normal his whole life will be more difficult. 

Maybe that's even for the best. Then he won't stumble over fields full of corpses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parrish should be back next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

“You know, I'm still waiting for your call.”

Does Parrish live in the station? Every time Derek comes in the guy is already there. The amount of deputies went down the last years, but there must be some other people working sometimes.

“What call?”

“To get coffee sometime.”

He would think that the smile Parrish is genuine. If not for the fact that he now knows that there must be an ulterior motive.

“You never gave me your number.”

“Well we can change that.”

Derek makes no move to take the slip of paper. “Where's the Sheriff?”

“At a crime scene. In the woods. Anonymous tip.” Frowning but with a slight smirk he finally lowers his hand. “Really weird. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?”

“No.” Like he wanted to be the one to call in a mass murder. They would have arrested him again. “Would you? Know anything about strange things in Beacon Hills. Involving yourself.”

He's done with people playing with him. Parrish either tells him what he really wants from him or he can deny it and get another problem besides the 5 million bounty on his head.

“You figured it out, huh?” He didn't even flinch. “Took you long enough.” 

That's new. Derek expected at least a little denial. “What do you want?”

“Shouldn't I ask you that? You came here,” he says with a gesture around the room. “I'm just doing my job.”

“Why come to Beacon Hills? What are you planning.”

It's with that question that the amusement leaves his face. He sends Derek a glare that is almost as bad as the one he gave the other Deputy that tasered him as a child.

“Look, I don't know what you're implying. But I moved here not knowing about all the problems in town. I just want to do my job and not get dragged into your werewolf, age regression, psychic problems. Or whatever Lydia is. Still not sure about her.”

Either his hearing deteriorated already or Parrish is telling the truth.

“What are you exactly?”

The anger is replaced by a frown. “You figured out that I'm something but nothing more?”

“It was a recent discovery.”

“That's just sad. Once I knew where to look I figured you guys out pretty quickly.”

“I'm not really subtle. People always tell me that.”

“People are definitely right. And the whole bad boy look doesn't help to keep a low profile.”

Derek might not trust him, but the guy is funny. Another time, another place and he would've definitely taken him up on the coffee.

“You didn't answer my question.”

“I figured this town out all by myself. There were few sources on the ninjas from a few weeks back. Surely you can find out about me. It's not that difficult.”

The Sheriff comes through the door followed by three other deputies.

“Mr. Hale is here to see you, boss.”

The Sheriff just sighs and gestures to his office.

Parrish pushes his phone number over the desk. “Call me once you did your research.”


	4. Chapter 4

“There's something else.”

It's not like there is anything they can do right now about the dead pack in the woods. They don't know who killed them and how it was possible to poison them all at once. Once the blood work comes back or Deaton can be consulted. Right now his priority is still with the recovering teen in his office. The teenager that nearly died and lost his whole pack in one night.

“Of course there is.”

If it weren't for the constant danger they are all in he Sheriff's exasperation with the things happening would be way more amusing.

“It's about the list. Lydia cracked the second part. Parrish is on it.”

“Parrish?” Frowning he looks up from his paperwork. “My Parrish?”

“I didn't realize you were that close.” Derek can't suppress a smirk. “But yes, he's on it.”

“I'm in such a need for a vacation when this is all over.”

Whenever that might be. If the last few years are any indication this will never be over. He doesn't have the heart to tell the Sheriff that. He probably knows it himself although he won't admit it out loud.

“What is he? A wereleopard.”

Derek never heard of one before but he wouldn't be surprised if this turned out to be a real thing too.

“He didn't tell me.”

“You asked him?”

An affirmative shrug doesn't erase the disbelieving look on Stilinki's face.

“You asked and he didn't tell you. Even after you told him that his name is on a hit list.”

Derek can feel the disapproval even before he admits. “I didn't get to that yet.”

Just like he thought he's on the receiving end of exasperated sigh. “Unbelievable.” Getting up from behind his desk he goes to the door and tells Parrish to join them.

“Parrish,” the Sheriff starts when they are all seated folding his hands on the desk. It reminds Derek of the couple of times he had to report to the principal's office. “I believe you have something to tell me.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Derek told me that there is something you've been keeping from me.”

Parrish fakes a cough that doesn't conceal the “Snitch!” at all. Definitely like in the principal's office. Although Derek was usually the one being snitched on.

“Listen son, you should have told me.” At least that makes Parrish shift his attention back to the Sheriff.

“I don't know what you expect from me. It's not like I'm the only one keeping secrets. Your son's best friend is a werewolf, an Alpha. And I'm pretty sure said son was possessed just a couple of weeks ago. I don't remember being briefed on that.”

“Obviously I can't just go around telling my deputies about werewolves and wendigos and witches. I have enough trouble keeping this job without people thinking that I'm crazy.”

“You could have told me. Since I've been dropping some serious hints for a while.”

What is he still doing here? The two can probably work out on their own who should have told who first. He must have zoned out for a minute. Next thing he knows Parrish is glaring at him from the side.

“You didn't think to start the conversation back there with telling me that my name is on a hit list?”

“I was getting there.” Probably.

“So what now? We try to find that tomahawk assassin before he finds us?”

While Stilinski is taking calming breaths to not get angry again about what happened to the mouthless guy, Derek takes over. “How about you start telling us why you're worth five million.”

“Dollar?”

Derek just nods which gets him an excited grin.

“Damn. What about you? How much would I get for you?”

“More than five.”

His grin doesn't falter. “I'm equally impressed and insulted.”

“Please,” The Sheriff is calm enough again to be annoyed. “can we go back to the problem here. The murders?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I'm completely leaving canon from this point forward, although I might use some canon elements. I hope that's okay and everyone reading the story continues to like it.
> 
> Also: I'm going on vacation soon. Updates will probably be rarer.


	5. Chapter 5

“Will you please get out of there?”

“You know I can't.”

He probably shouldn't have taken the skype call today. But she did say that she would jump on the first plane if he misses another of their monthly calls. She's overreacting a little. But to be fair last time he missed their appointment he was held captive in Mexico.

“Why not?” Cora's concern after telling her about the dead pool is slowly turning into anger. “You'll like it here. And the pack would gladly take you in. You heard what they said when you were here.”

“It's not that easy.”

Even though she's not in the same room as him her glare is enough to make him squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

“Still waiting for a reason, Derek.” She flashes her eyes. For emphasis maybe. “And make it a good reason.”

_They might follow me. I don't want you to be in danger. I'm losing my power. I don't want you to see me like this. You're better off without me._

“I just can't.”

He can see her preparing herself for another rant. A dollar for every time she calls him a self-sacrificing idiot he wouldn't need to get the stolen money back. Unsurprisingly Derek didn't hear him approach. By now his hearing is almost as bad as his sense of smell. How people go around living like this is a mystery to him.

“We're so going to buy you a decent lock for this door.” Balancing two cups Parrish closes the door. That already makes him more considerate than all the other people that come into his loft unannounced. “It's a wonder you're not getting robbed on a regular basis. Coffee?”

Before he can ask what Parrish – Just call me Jordan already – is doing here, Cora chimes in fro the laptop. “Who's that? Turn the screen.”

“No one.”

“That hurts.” From the corner of his eye he sees the deputy descending the couple of stairs. “I thought we had something special.”

“Derek...”

“I'll call you later.”

“Is that the reason you won't leave?

“Bye Cora!”

Closing his laptop he gets up and head towards Parrish who is looking around the apartment. Feeling Derek's approach he turns around and holds out one of the cups.

“You up for a stakeout?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Selkie?”

“Nope.”

Slowly Derek is running out of options. And the guessing game was only fun for the first two minutes. But then sitting in a smelly car with a cup of disgusting coffee probably sucks the fun out of any situation.

“At least give me a hint.”

“Come on.” Not taking his eyes away from the house they're observing he holds out the thermos bottle. “Where's the fun in that?”

Gently he pushes the bottle back to Parrish. “I'm good.” He even wriggles his half-full cup for good measure.

“I'm not drinking this stuff all by myself. It's nasty.”

Well there goes Derek's only hint. He thought a fucked-up sense of taste was a clue to figure out Parrish' nature. Apparently not.

Although it raises another question. “Why are we drinking it at all?”

“Miss Johnson made it. To help me through all the long shifts I've been taken recently.”

“Your book club buddy?” In the closed space of the car it is a little difficult to keep his cup out of reach.

“My landlady.”

“That doesn't explain why you're drinking it.” After the first gulp Derek wondered if it was a unsubtle way to poison him. “Just pour it out before you get sick.”

“I can't do that.” Finally he gave up to get more 'coffee' into Derek's cup.

He's already regretting this whole conversation. “Why not?”

“I don't want to hurt her feelings.”

Is he serious? Is Parrish the only person on earth who doesn't have that one relative that always gifts the most disgusting kind of candy that one is supposed to take with a fake smile. “Obviously you don't tell her.”

“She'll know.” The conviction of the statement is baffling. 

“Your landlady is a psychic now? Are you a psychic?”

“Trust me, she'll know. And no, I'm not psychic.”

He guessed so. Apparently he thinks Lydia is one. And he would probably know if he stumbled over a fellow whatever-he-is.

“Well, I have no idea. You either give me a hint or we can sit in silence for the rest of the night.”

“I'll give you a clue.” Parrish' grin is met with a raise of an eyebrow. It better be a good hint. “If you help me drink the coffee.”

“Silence it is!”

The carefree laugh from the driver's seat makes Derek smile. Despite them sitting outside of a house of the possible next target on the hit list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm leaving for vacation on Sunday. I will try my best to do some writing while I'm away but I can't promise that I'll be able to post it (shitty internet and all).
> 
> See you in a couple of weeks. Byebye


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings from Portugal!

He's a little surprised that they invited him. Either they sent him the message accidentally or his mom and the Sheriff requested some people over the age of eighteen. If it was the latter they could have at least stayed around longer than twenty minutes.

_The first weekly Pack Meeting_

Scott actually called it that at the beginning. Let's see if a second meeting even takes place before declaring it a weekly occurrence. Derek at least isn't that sure that he's coming back. Color-coded work sheets, to-do-lists and daily updates per e-mail are a little too soccer mom for him. Besides, he doesn't think that cramming all of them into one room is that good of an idea. Not only because one strategic attack could make one assassins really, really rich.

“Questions?” Although Scott stood importantly besides the whiteboard during the last two hours, Stiles did most of the talking.

“I do.” Jordan – it's difficult to not call him by his first name after spending three consecutive days in a car with the guy – raises his pencil he used to take notes during the meeting. Notes that mostly consist of doodles with an occasional word thrown in. “What are your plans concerning the money?”

“What money? We have no money?”

“Interesting.”

The terrible two are having one of their silent conversations while a flower joins the spirals on Jordan's page.

“Since it's Derek's money getting it back from the Benefactor,” the obligatory eye-roll at the mention of the name, “or whoever already got paid should be a priority, right?”

“It's really not that important...” Derek should know to keep his mouth shut. They had this discussion before and every time he was on the receiving end of a glare.

“Violet and Garret or whatever their real names were, must have had it in cash somewhere. Since they apparently lived in motels for a maximum of two nights and the rest of the time in their car they must have it hidden somewhere.”

“It wasn't in Garret's locker.” Liam speaks up eagerly. “Scott and I checked it.”

“Did you now?”

Great. He's going to start one of his rants that they shouldn't interfere in police work when they don't have to.


	8. Chapter 8

“She doesn't want to talk.” Looking back at the girl sitting on his couch he adds. “To you. And neither do I for that matter.”

Before Stiles and whoever is with him start another explanation for keeping it a secret Derek hangs up.

“I just don't understand,” Malia continues like they weren't interrupted a couple of minutes ago. “They could have told me. I tell Stiles everything.”

Although they barely know each other Malia seems happy enough to talk to him. Now that they are apparently related.

“They do that.” She's not crying, but he still pushes a pack of tissues towards her. Distressed woman were never Derek's specialty. “Keep secrets.”

Not that he's one to talk. There is that thing about him nearly being able to become a permanent member of Team Human. That's going to be great. Him, the Sheriff and Melissa. Well, and Stiles if there isn't any residue demon activity inside him they don't know about.

“I don't like it.”

But he gets Malia's point. It wasn't their secret to keep. At least not from her. Derek's the first to admit that Peter isn't the best relative to have. He wouldn't wish him on anyone, but she deserved better than to find out about it from a paper on Stiles' desk. She had a right to know. Just like he had the right to be informed that he has another living relative in town and that his name was the one to unlock the third part of the list.

His inevitable demise in the near future is something he would like to prepare for. There are things he wants to do before he dies. Holding the hand of his new cousin is not one of those things. With his diminishing powers it's not surprising that he will make the easiest target in one or two days.

“And they have that bag under Scott's bed they think they're hiding.”

At this he looks up from the spot on the table he kept fixating while she was talking. “A bag? Under the bed?”

“Even I know that's suspicious.” Suddenly she jumps up. “I'm gonna steal it.”

“What?” Where does that idea come from?

“I'm going to steal the bag. That will teach them.”

She's in the middle of an identity crisis. Her friends lied to her. And from what he heard she still has some problems with social cues. The most sensible thing to say in this situation is, “Sure. Why not?”


	9. Chapter 9

Fucking Kate!

Back in all her terrifying and sadistic glory, she's just what he needed this week.

Although the encounter with her wasn't as bad as being surrounded by everyone after it. He got shot. Again. He is in no mood to have the _Second Pack Meeting_ at his loft. The discussion who's the more important issue to be focused on right now could be held anywhere. Or not at all. It's obviously the Benefactor and the whole bunch of assassins that go along with him. Kate is a minor disturbance for them. Once she manages to kill Derek once and for all she'll probably leave Beacon Hills.

Jordan seems as uninterested in the discussion around them as Derek. “Are there any more evil exes I should know about?”

“A couple.” God, how sad that it's the truth.

Jordan starts laughing until he realizes Derek isn't joining him. “Seriously? How many?”

“Too many.” The defeated sigh is followed by a wince. Bullet wounds always hurt, but know the pain is unbearable. Mostly because the healing will take longer. Days? Weeks? If he survives long enough he should do some research on human healing periods.

Great. Now everybody is looking at him. Except Stiles who is trying to get Malia to catch his eyes and Malia who is therefore pointedly looking the other way.

Lydia is the one to ask the question. “You want to explain why you're not healed yet?”

“Not really.”

“He lost his powers.” At least Braeden says it without her usual smirk. She's been disturbingly nice since she came back. Hasn't even mentioned the money yet. Although, Kate came back on her own. Does he still have to pay? Not hat he has his money back yet. “He's human now.”

As expected this gets a loud response by all the gathered persons.

 _But how?_ Who knows.

 _Why?_ Kate's desire to destroy his life.

 _Why didn't you tell us?_ Because he knew this moment right now would happen.

 _How can we help?_ By leaving him alone so he can try the painkillers he bought and sleep the day away.

Thankfully they move on from pestering him to discuss the implication his new status has on them. Can he still help defeating whoever is the Benefactor? Yeah, that's more important than his feelings on the matter of loosing an important part of himself.

The warm hand on his arm draws his attention back to the person next to him. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” He blurts out the lie without thinking. Tired of hiding and confronted with Jordan's doubting gaze Derek remedies his answer. “Not really.”

He nods still holding on to Derek's arm and then turns his attention towards the others. “Okay people, meeting's over. Time to go.”


	10. Chapter 10

“You didn't have to stay.”

Although it was really nice of him and Derek enjoys not being alone. Peter occasional turning up doesn't count. Having a pizza party slash sleepover to mourn his loss is a little weird but it certainly tops Derek's way of dealing with it. He already spends way too many hours brooding in the dark. He's not sure if he should believe the reassurances that being human is not too bad.

“Don't be silly.” It's not how he imagined to find Jordan in his bed. With an half empty pizza box on his chest trying to take a drink without sitting up. And failing terribly at it. “Someone has to take the initiative in this.”

Handing over a napkin he frowns. “In what?”

“Our relationship of course.”

And there it is again. The flirting.

“I have this new policy. I only date people when I know what they are.”

“Well, that's totally on you.” He deposits the rest of the pizza on the floor before turning back to Derek. “I'm actually getting a little impatient for you to figure it out.”

“Nobody is stopping you from just telling me.” Playing the last argument he can think of Derek is sure that today he'll get an answer. “It would certainly help keeping you safe.”

“I'll be fine. You know how I said I'm insulted that I'm only worth five million?”

Only the first ten times he complained about it. “Sure”

“It's because I'm not easily killed. A specialized bullet or some fancy poison is not enough to get rid of me.” 

Now that's a clue. About time. It's established that he's not something common but _difficult to kill_ usually translates into _immortal_ in the lore. He should have paid more attention to those boring lessons about human views on mythical creatures. 

“Don't hurt yourself.” Jordan laughs. Probably because Derek's concentrating face usually looks like he's about to murder someone. Cora cried a couple of times because of it while he was doing his math homework. “I've waited this long. A couple of days more until you invite me for dinner are nothing.”

“We just had dinner.”

“Which I paid for.”

“You're the one with the steady job.” He's reluctant to bring it up but it emphasizes his point. “And my money is still stolen.”

“Shut up already!” He almost forgot about her.

When everyone left Braeden stayed behind claiming the couch for the night. Derek isn't sure but he thinks she will stay and help with the Benefactor stuff. Although the possibility is there that she turns alliances mid-fight to earn some money. Let's see how it plays out.

“Have you been awake for the whole time.” Oh, the times when he knew the answer to this question without having to ask. He's not sure if he'll be able to distinguish if Jordan's awake or sleeping even though he would be breathing right next to him.

“I was seeing if you finally make out or something. But since that's not gonna happen, anytime soon if it depends on Derek's research ability, I want to sleep. So, keep it down.”


	11. Chapter 11

The Benefactor was some banshee in the psychiatric hospital reacting to the rambling thoughts of a comatose werewolf. An unexpected turn of events.

Derek is still convinced that Peter is up to something, but even he knows that Peter can't be held responsible for the girls actions. At least some of the others don't seem to think so. But they don't know the feeling and dark thoughts that go through someone who's family was murdered. Even Laura, who was always the more grounded member of the family has her moments after the fire. She would disappear. Not wanting to add to Derek's own sadness and anger.

He won't blame him for plotting revenge in the early days after the fire, but he does blame Peter for colluding with Kate. At least he thinks so. It's difficult to concentrate on her villain monologue when his head is pounding, but he heard Peter's name more than one.

“He has a daughter now. No need to keep you around, is there?”

Not only was he knocked out by a single hit on the head. To make matters worse she used normal cuffs to bound him. Yeah, he's unbelievably human and useless. Just a couple of weeks ago breaking the handcuffs wouldn't be a problem.

“I put a lot of thought into this.” He sees her waving a lighter through the windshield of the car. “You should appreciate the symbolism.”

He should have let her kill him last time they crossed paths. A shot in the head would have been merciful. No wonder Kate decided for this instead. The pain in his head, the smell of gasoline and the rising panic doesn't help to find a way out. He doesn't even know why he's still fighting it? His death was inevitable for a long time. Yet he can't help it.

She doesn't deserve the satisfaction. He won't plead. At least she doesn't stay to gloat. Her back is the last thing he sees before the smoke and flames engulf the car.

This is it.


	12. Chapter 12

The first thing that indicates he's not dead is the smell. Even without his werewolf senses the hospital smell is distinctive enough.

Derek doesn't expect a response to the pained grunt he makes. But there it is. “Good, you're awake.”

Slowly he turns to look at Jordan who's sitting on a chair with his feet on the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

Great. Really fucking great. Even an unsure shrug hurts like hell. And his head is killing him which doesn't help at all when he's trying to remember what happened. Everything after his walking nightmare knocked him out is fuzzy. There was pain and fear and heat. That he knows.

“You had us all really worried.”

Lying in the hospital without his powers after another near-death experience probably pumped full of drugs he's quite proud that the disbelieving look makes Jordan look away.

“To be fair there was a lot going on.” That sounds more like the truth. The only way Derek and his problems are a priority in Beacon Hills is in an alternative universe. “Don't sulk. I was here every day. And I'm sure the others would have been too, if this town wasn't Sunnydale 2.0.”

It isn't the first time Derek wonders if there is a season of Buffy he missed. He has problems making the connections between Beacon Hills and Sunndale Jordan keeps referring to. 

“While you were taking a nap we were busy getting rid of the remaining assassins and tracking down that Kate which should have been a priority right after the little de-aging trick.”

“Did you...” His sore throat doesn't let him finish the question at first. A few sips of water from a cup Jordan has ready help, although his voice remains hoarse. “Did you find her?”

“Surprisingly giant berserkers don't help to keep a low profile. And once Peter decided to help it was easy to catch her.”

He must be hallucinating from the drugs. “Peter helped?”

“Oh yeah, after a dramatic speech about family loyalty.” Jordan's eye-roll makes him smile. “Apparently whatever she was helping him with wasn't important enough to lose you.”

He can't help an amused snort. Difficult to believe, but okay. Let's assume Peter helped out of the goodness of his heart.

Jordan continues to tell him what happened the last two days he was unconscious. It sounds easier and funnier than it probably was. During the summary of the Argent face-off he feels his eyes drop. Sleeping for two days apparently makes him even tired.

“Wait...” Kate had him trapped. There was fire. “I was in a car.”

“You were. I got you out.”

“How?”

There is an answer he doesn't catch before he drifts away.


	13. Chapter 13

“We're really sorry we kept the money.”

It's difficult to keep a straight face. Seeing Scott and Stiles squirm muttering out explanations and apologies for the last ten minutes is funny enough. Having Scott's mother and the Sheriff glaring at them from either side is almost too much. He's about to accept the apology and release them from the parental torture Jordan chimes in from the kitchen.

“Don't you say it's okay.”

From the noise coming from the next room Derek gathers that Jordan is way more mad about the money than he is. He wonders if the snacks he went to prepare were just a decoy to bang angrily on as many kitchen supplies as he could find.

Since he's staying at Jordan's place until the door and windows at his loft are fixed again and he can move without wincing it's better to adjust his response. “Don't do it again.” The glare he receives from his temporary roommate who comes back with those disgusting cookies Miss Johnson brought over, tells him that it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

The four stay another half an hour before they leave with the rest of the cookies Jordan forces them to take with an innocent smile that doesn't hide the evil glint in his eyes. Out of the parents earshot he addresses Stiles and Scott he says, “I'll know if you don't eat them.”

Derek hands him the remote when he sits down on the couch. “That was evil.”

“Next time they want to screw someone they'll think twice about it.”

“Does Miss Johnson know that you use her terrible cooking for punishing teenagers?”

“I don't think she'll mind,” he says grinning. “She and the other ladies are in high spirits since you finally you moved in.”

“Finally?”

“They are really glad we're secure enough in our relationship that we didn't feel the need to hide it anymore.”

Days ago he'd be annoyed by the implications, but today Derek can't stop laughing. Hopefully being the the main topic during old ladies gossip parties is going to be his main problem for the close future.

“I feel bad when I have to tell them we're not actually together once your apartment is habitable again.”

“Well, we can't have that.” He was going to wait until he's completely healed. Whenever that may be. This body is so terribly fragile. “The shock would probably break their hearts. Literally.”

Jordan started flirting with him the moment they met. Probably. In the beginning Derek was a little distracted. Being accused of murder by a Japanese demon spirit does have that effect. But the moment Derek hints on taking him up on the possibility of dating he just looks confused.

“I can take you out to dinner sometimes.”

“Really?”

“Sure. I have my money back and I finally figured out what you are.” Jordan's face shows less enthusiasm than Derek expected. Maybe the flirting wasn't meant as serious as he thought. “Unless you don't want to.”

“Of course I do.” With a glance to Derek's side where he was shot he adds, “But let's wait until you can walk more than ten steps at a time.”

They settle in to watch one of those documentaries Jordan likes. Derek thinks they don't deserve to be called that – _My life after the alien abduction_ Seriously? – but he won't judge Jordan's terrible taste in television.

“For the record, you didn't figure it out. You got kidnapped, I had to rescue you and then told you what I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it. There is going to be a final part to end this series. So look out for it (if you're interested of course).

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [insertfandomname](http://insertfandomname.tumblr.com/)


End file.
